


Confectionery Love

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Anthropomorphic food?, Comedy, Comfort, Crack Pairing, Dreaming about Sapient Cinnamon buns, Fluff, Food Issues, Humor, Other, Romance, This is for all you Sinnamon buns out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: When does loving a food become being IN love with a food?





	Confectionery Love

“Ax, dude, I know you love them but you seriously can’t love them _that_ much.” The human Marco coughed as I tenderly gazed down a picture of a perfectly glazed Cinnamon Bun.

<Can I not? Love is just a release of chemicals within the brain.> I replied airily, flipping through my cookbook to yet another picture of a Cinnamon Bun, this time a raspberry one. Now that is a flavor I had yet to try. If I had a mouth right now I would be drooling right now.  
  
I noticed Marco was staring at me, nose wrinkled ever so slightly. “Yeah but… You literally just said that if they were… uh… sapient, I think you said, you would marry one. That’s a bit creepy.”  
  
I smiled slyly at him from the corner of my eye, closing my book with a loud snap. <I was doing what you call ‘joking around’.>  
  
He looks me up and down for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah but you can’t tell with you Ax-man. I didn’t know you could even _have_ a sense of humor.”  
  
<There are many things about me you do not know about.> I muttered, getting to my hooves now. Reading about my delightful culinary sweets had made me slightly hungry if not a bit anxious. <I will be feeding now. If Tobias comes looking for me please tell him that I will be back soon.>  
  
“Yeah cool, I’ll just um… sit here by myself then.” He flops back into my couch, snatching up the remote on the ground. So seeing as he wasn’t going to speak to me any further, I turned away and cantered off into the woods heading for my feeding area.  
  
As I gaze up into the treetops with my stalks I realized that Marco had been rather correct in his assumption that I was, in fact, in _love_ with those frosted treats. If they had been a living breathing creature with enough intelligence to rival my own perhaps I might’ve even considered courting them. But alas my culinary delights were simply food. Delicious, sweet, mind numbing…  
  
I shook my stalks, wanting to turn my mind away from the subject. But yet the thought of being able to have my love affirmed by those little delights was lovely.

Ah… my sugar coated loves how I wish you were alive… Even if I do eat you...  
  
I began to wonder what kind of creature a living cinnamon bun would be. Would it be a seven limb creature such as I? Or perhaps a four limbed creature such as a human or a five limbed creature like a hork-bajir?

I truth I would rather it take the form of the first for rather obvious reasons. Ah… Perhaps a short tailed, bladeless andalite-like creature with a soft, plush body and lovely sweet fur that tasted like the icing on a cinnamon bun. Soft hindquarters that feel good to the touch and...  
  
I realized that this line of thinking was anthropomorphization and I felt an odd shiver run down my spine. Perhaps I have been spending too much time on this planet as it is. Now I am thinking about becoming romantically involved with food! Ah, what a sorry state I am in.

Shaking my stalks again as I come to my feeding ground. Glancing around I noticed a few creatures humans call ‘deer’ grazing. A few lifted their heads to gaze at me for a moment before returning back to their grazing.

Satisfied I would be alone, I began running across the field glancing around with both of my stalks. Though I found my mind still plagued with thoughts of the cinnamon bun being even as I feasted until my stomach could burst.

My hearts ached for a companion just as sweet as they.

* * *

 

That night as I slept, I found myself having dreams of my beloved cinnamon bun.

<Welcome home… My dear Aximili.> She, at least I _think_ it was a female since it certainly sounded like one in my mind, purred as she reaches up to my cheeks with her feathery soft hands. I found myself assaulted with the sugary sweet scent of icing as she brushes her hands along my cheeks a few times.  
  
<I…> I was at a loss for words as I gazed upon the lithe, brown and white creature creature before me. Her glittering deep brown eyes gazed up at me lovingly as a smile played upon her eyes. Slowly her hands trailed down my cheeks, over my jaw-line, and down to my shoulders where they came to rest. I found my fur to smell heavily of sugar after that.

Her long, deer-like tail swayed behind her as she continued to caress my shoulders as she waited for an answer from me. But yet I could not conjure up any words or thoughts that would express what I was feeling. My hearts _ached_ with loneliness, love, and need for the strange creature before me.  
  
Her breaths billowed out up against my nose as she leans up towards me. A faint shiver ran through my body as I felt something warm and wet slick over my ear. I was surprised to see as she pulled away that she had a mouth with cinnamon filling scented saliva.

I knew I had sunk to the depths of depravity. I knew that this whole situation was beyond just ‘crazy’, as Marco would say, it was purely and utterly _insane._ But the loneliness that had been eating at my insides was too much for me.  
  
<Are you… Truly real?> I nervously inquired as I reached my hands up to her cheeks, feeling the soft yet slightly grainy fur on her cheeks. She leaned into my hands, eyes fluttering closed as a smile spreads across her face.  
  
<Why wouldn’t I be my love?> She responds tenderly, placing a hand over mine as her tail curls over her back.

<It’s just… I… how…> I could not even begin to describe what I was thinking. I knew this whole situation should be completely impossible but yet… I so dearly wanted it to be real.  
  
<You’re rather attractive when you’re flustered like that.> She laughs melodically in my mind, opening her eyes once again to gaze into my own. I could do nothing but stare down at her, feeling myself fall further for this beauty. Her scent, her feel, even her voice was perfect. The sweet tenderness of her body was even more so.  
  
<I…> Unable to find words any longer I took her face into my hands and pulled her close breathing in her warm, sugary scent eagerly.

I loved her, pure and simple.  
  
After a few moments, she slips away from my hands. I stare after her pathetically for a few moments before I realized that she wanted me to follow her. She flips up her tail playfully at me before running off into the light mist that filled my world.  
  
It took me a few moments to realize that this world was a curious mixture of Andal and Earth scenary. There were Earth trees like pine and evergreen here and there along with _Illafrit_ trees and _Lettrin_ trees as well. The grass melded together in beautiful colors of greens, blues, and purples. There was a small stream just off to the right that was a blend of murky blue earth water and lovely reddish-purple Andal water.  
  
I breathed in before turning my attention back to my beloved Cinnamon Bun. The creature was now standing on the other end of the field, waiting for me to join her at her side. With a childish kick of my back hooves, I ran to her bristling with excitement.  
  
<Come my dearest _Aximili! > _ She bubbled as she brushes her short tail across my chest before running off across the field, tail raised high. I realized that her hooves made no sound as she ran, not even a thunk. Everything about her being was so light!  
  
I cantered after her once more, chasing my dear with elated joy. I could focus on nothing but her. The world seemed to melt away around me as my focus stayed only on _her._  
  
<Aximili! Aximili!> She calls over and over, kicking up her hooves. <Aximili!>  
  
<Cinnamon Bun! Cinnamon Bun!> I called back, my hearts practically soaring with joy. I knew I had found the one who I would wish to spend my whole life with.  
  
I caught up to her In a few more steps and practically tackled her to the ground. We both rolled around in a mess of hooves, legs, and tails laughing joyfully as we did. I quickly bested her in our little wrestling match, taking my place above her.

Her back hooves slipped over my haunches as her tail curled around the base of mine. I realized that the bottom of her hooves were plush, like bread. I pressed down close to her, burying my face into the ruff around her neck as I took in her scent with a few deep breaths.  
  
She curled her arms around my shoulders, whispering in a soft thought speak voice, <I adore you my dear Aximili.>  
  
My hearts began thumping wildly at her words. I lifted my head from her neck, eyes curling into a smile. <As do I… Cinnamon Bun.>  
  
I rolled over onto my side, keeping my tight hold on her. With a hoof, I brush along one of her legs slowly. Curious I opened my hoof and took in some of her fur as I did wondering what would happen.  
  
_Taste._ __  
_  
_ I could taste her! Her fur was utterly and wondrously sweet! Ah! I  _must_ have more!

I start to take in some more of her fur but stop, barely holding myself back. What was I doing? I was _eating_ her! She wasn’t just some piece of food now, she was alive!  
  
I gripped her tightly to my body as best as I could with my weak arms, burying my face into the top of her head. No, this is the one cinnamon bun I wouldn’t eat. This one was going to be my bride.  
  
<Aximili? Ax?> I returned my attention back to her, realizing that her voice had oddly gotten a bit… deeper. Almost like…  
  
“ _HEY AX, YOU’RE BREAKING EVERYTHING!”_   
  
I cried out loudly as I woke up, thrashing my hooves in the air. Once I realized that I was on my back on the ground I scrambled to my hooves. My sides were plastered with sweat and I felt so utterly hot like as if I had ran hard.  
  
Gazing around in dismay, I came to the realization that my scoop was almost destroyed. The back of the scoop was cut in several places. One of the couch legs completely cut off. Several cords were cut and the worst part was my precious food magazines were torn to shreds!  
  
<What happened!?> I exclaimed, picking up one of my magazines that was almost torn to shreds. I stared pitifully at the distinct tail blade shape cut across the bottom of the page.

“I dunno dude you just laid down and started thrashing like someone was attacking you. Were you having a nightmare or something?” Marco snapped, standing far back away from the scoop still in his sleeping wear.

<I’ve never seen you do that before.> Tobias added, landing on a post.  
  
<I… well…> My ear tips were burning now as I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me. How could I ever explained that I was dreaming about being in love with a anthrofied Cinnamon Bun?  


I believe one would tell a ‘white lie’ in this situation.  
  
<Yes I was.> I replied with a sniff as I began to pick up books off the ground.  
  
<About what?> Tobias queried, tipping his head to the side as he stared down at me with his sharp eyes.  
  
<I wish to not speak of it.> I quietly answered, acting as if the thought of it made me sick. I placed what I could onto the couch before gazing up at my _shorm._ <Please do not ask me about it any further.>  
  
<....> Tobias glanced over at Marco before looking back at me.  
  
Marco stretched and yawned before running his fingers through his hair a few times. “Well I’m not going back to bed now. You almost shredded me!” He cried in mock horror, leaning back as he covers his face with his arms.  
  
I simply twitched an ear in reply to him but said nothing else. My mind was focused on remembering my cinnamon bun lover from my dreams. I was already missing her soft, sugary touch.  
  
<Hey Ax?> Tobias asked, flying down to my couch and landing on the side that wasn’t leaning down.  
  
<Yes?> I replied stiffly, picking up a few wires as I did.  
  
<You’ve got that look.> He tips his head again to the side once more. I realized that Marco wasn’t looking at us anymore but grumbling to himself as he walked off to the woods. Tobias was talking to me privately. <That same look you had when Estrid was around… You were dreaming about her weren’t you?>  
  
I lowered my ears even further feeling as if I should confide with my _shorm_ about my feelings for a food. But I decided that not even my most trusted _shorm_ should know all of my secrets.

<Yes… Yes I was.> I sighed, rolling up the cords slowly now.  
  
<There are always more fish in the sea.> He said soothingly, using the human phrase that meant there are always more females out there I could romance.  
  
<True, but none will ever be like her.> I wistfully murmured, knowing that this was true.  
  
<Well if you ever need to talk to someone, you know I’m here right?> He fluffs up his plumage before spreading his wings wide, getting ready to take off.

I turned a stalk on him before smiling at him sadly. I could never talk to him about this. He’ll think I had finally lost my wits. <I know and I thank you.>

With that, Tobias takes off into the sky with a few flaps leaving me to brood alone.  
  
I knew my days will be darker without her now that I knew of her love. But I did find comfort that she would be waiting for me in my dreams, offering her sweet love to me once again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my weird contribution to this fandom and now I can die peacefully now that I know that I had probably written the very first Ax/Cinnamon Bun fanfiction in existence. 
> 
> Sweet dreams~  
> -  
> Silveryfeather


End file.
